I'm Already There
by SparrowsFlight
Summary: A short fluff one-shot set in some A/U. Jack and Elizabeth are having trouble deciding on a name for their baby and so end up spending the evening tossing names around. Ending has quite the twist on it. Please review.


**Title: **_I'm Already There__  
_**Pairing: **_J/E (duh)__  
_**Rating: **_G__  
_**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing. I barely even own my thoughts these days. All is Disney; I just steal the characters every now and then and live in my false reality.__  
_**_Summary: _**_Just a little something that I came up with last night. Can't say too much without giving anything away but basically Jack and Liz toss around baby names. And there is a nice little twist there at the end! ) God Bless and Enjoy!!_

"So, what do you want to name it??" Elizabeth called out, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"What?" he answered back distractedly.

Elizabeth propped herself up on her elbows as she lounged on the bed. Jack was about ten feet away from her sitting in the windowsill of her quarters at Shipwreck Cove. One of his legs was propped up beside him while the other swung freely at the side. It seemed that he had been caught up in watching the waves roll back and forth when she had posed her question and she couldn't help but to smile, thankful for his company.

"I asked what you wanted to name the baby," she said a little bit louder and this time he turned his head to face her. He pretended to dwell on the thought for awhile, drawing a hand through his beard, before finally grinning broadly, exposing his golden teeth.

"Why Jack of course!" Elizabeth frowned deeply at him. "Or Jackson if you'd like," he conceded.

"Jack," she called out annoyed.

"Hey that was my suggestion!" He said and turned back to the ocean with a pout.

Elizabeth couldn't help but to laugh at his expression and inwardly prayed that their child would not carry the same pout; otherwise she feared they might get away with murder. "I am being serious here, _Captain _Sparrow. We are having a baby in only six more months! We need to come up with at least a few names."

"I have already stated my opinion in the matter and you are not even willing to take them in for consideration."

"And what if it was a girl??" Elizabeth challenged.

Jack turned his head to her with a smile creeping on his face. "Well, in that case we'll have to go with Jacqueline."

Elizabeth groaned and fell back onto her pillows in mock distress as Jack laughed at her. She loved to hear that deep laugh, it was something that she didn't hear very much of anymore. "I cannot believe you won't take this seriously. I suppose when our child is born we can always just call it, 'hey you!'" she proclaimed and turned on her side bringing one of her arms to rest on the small bump forming around her midsection. A small smile began to curl on her lips as she waited for Jack to come apologize. This was a game that they played often.

"Oh, Izzy, 'tis no reason to get all in a huff," he began and made his way round to the other side of her bed and plopped down. Elizabeth turned to face the other direction and this time he sighed. "We could always name it after someone we know, though I s'ppose that Hector is out of the running...and Cutler and Davy as well," he shivered in disgust and laid his head upon the pillow, looking at the ceiling. He felt the bed shake a little bit and heard Elizabeth's tiny laugh. He turned to look at her back with a smile and then back at the ceiling. "You still haven't told me any of _your _suggestions."

"Well, what about William? Or James??"

This made Jack frown. "We shall not be naming our child after any of your past flings, especially with names as whelpy and stuffy like that."

"They are perfectly respectable names," she protested, turning to face him.

"Alright then, he said, "then if it's a girl we shall name her either Scarlet or Giselle. They are perfectly respectable names as well," he finished in triumph.

"You're right, William and James is absolute rubbish," she amended hastily and he laughed yet again. "Well, what about Weatherby, after my father?" He gave her a pointed stare. "What?"

"That is your father's name so I shall not defile it with the thoughts that I am thinking in regards to it. Next name," he mocked.

She sighed frustrated and turned on her back, arms crossed in front of her. They lay silent for awhile before she turned back to him a small gleam in her eye.

"What now?" he mumbled, concerned about what she had up her sleeve.

"Do you have a middle name??"

"Course I do." Was the answer and he fell silent after that. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and he sighed heavily. "John Christopher Teague, originally," he muttered.

"Christopher?" she repeated.

"Laugh and get it out of your system. You spread that around and I'll kill you, " he mumbled.

"No, no. I like it. A lot. Yes, Christopher for a boy, then."

"And a girl? What is _your _middle name, love?" he challenged with a smile.

"Don't have one!"

"Spare me. An affluent, spoiled brat like you ought to have five middle names."

"I speak the truth! Father had to name me and it was all he could come up with," she grinned. "I have always been sweet on the name Isabella though. It just sounds so beautiful and exotic."

Jack turned his head away at this. "That were me mum's name," he whispered.

"Then that must be the name for it," she smiled. "Christopher or Isabella," she said whimsically, holding her belly. She turned back to face Jack to gage his reaction to find him staring back longingly. Elizabeth leaned forward and gently brushed a kiss to his lips.

"You're cold Jack!" she laughed. "You need to stop sitting in that window 'fore you catch your death!" she said reaching out and grabbing his hands, rubbing them in between hers.

"So, why don't you just warm me up, Ms. Swann?" he asked grinning devilishly and she instantly leaned forward to kiss him again when the sound of her door being opened made her jump away. She sat up on the bed and watched as Teague shuffled in carrying a tray with food on it. He looked around a moment and then set the tray upon her table.

"Elizabeth," his rough voice called out gently, "whom are you talking to, my dear?"

Elizabeth looked from her position to the opposite side of the bed to find it empty. She looked around the room and to the windowsill but it was empty as well. She was alone. "I wasn't talking to anyone, really. Just the baby," she mumbled touching her belly.

Teague looked at her doubtfully and sighed. "You were talking to _him _again, weren't you." It was a statement not a question and Elizabeth bent her head down so he could not look into her eyes. Teague shook his head and made his way over towards Elizabeth and sat on the edge of her bed. "Jack is dead, Elizabeth. Y'know this as well as I."

Elizabeth's eyes instantly filled with tears and she brought a hand to cover the whimper upon her lips. "I know that. Don't you think I know that??" she whispered angrily, tears spilling over her face. "I just..." she began and stopped, wiping away a few tears. "I just miss him so much, is all. Sometimes it feels like he's still here, Teague," she pleaded, trying to make the elder man understand her feelings.

Teague nodded and stretched a weathered hand out to caress her cheek. "I know Elizabeth. I miss him too, y'know? I wish everyday that things had turned out differently, but it doesn't change the facts, love," he said, the regret evident in his voice. His hand fell back to his side and his eyes trailed to where Elizabeth's protectively wrapped around what would soon be his grandchild. "But he is here, lassie." Elizabeth lifted puffy red eyes to face him slightly confused. "He's in you," he said pointing to the baby, with a slight smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Elizabeth managed a half smile and leaned forward to wrap the older man in her arms. He smelled of rum and salt and a few other exotic aromas. _Just like Jack, _she thought. "Thank you Teague, for watching over me."

He tentatively hugged her back and nodded his head slightly. "Have you thought of a suitable name yet?"

She smiled against him. "Christopher for a boy, and Isabella for a girl."

Teague raised a brow at this. "Isabella was his mother's name," he said lowly.

"I know," she grinned. "Jack told me."

_**--fin--**_

**So, what did you think of that little trick ending eh? Bet you didn't see that one coming. ) Please drop me a review when you're finished and feel free to express your anger at the false advertising of a fluff fic! ) Or just to let me know that you liked it. Always love to hear from you the people! **


End file.
